Moments
by MzFangtastic
Summary: A series of Chair songfics set throughout the course of the show that may or may not all be based on Taylor Swift lyrics.
1. Wildest Dreams

_He said let's get out of this town  
>Drive out of the city<br>Away from the crowds _

"Let's go away." Blair looks over in shock. After finally, finally declaring his love for her, she'd pulled Chuck in his limo to celebrate as only they could, and they'be been snuggled up in a quiet afterglow ever since.

"You're not gonna abandon me at the airport are you?" She asks skeptically.

"Of course not. I don't know if you know this, but I've never exactly had a girlfriend. I just thought it'd be easier without the prying eyes of the entire Upper East Side," he explains.

"Fair point," she concedes.

_I thought heaven can't help me now  
>Nothing lasts forever <em>

"Anywhere you want, one week," her tells her. Even if she'd been planning on saying no, how can she now with him looking at her like that? Like she's beautiful, like he... Loves her. He loves her. She can't help the wide grin that spread across her face.

_But this is gonna take me down  
>He's so tall, and handsome as hell<br>He's so bad but he does it so well  
>I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is<em>

"So is that a yes then?" Chuck asks like he already knows the answer. Then again, he probably does. He's frustrating like that. Frustrating and wonderful, and everything she wants. It terrifies Blair to think of how this might end, but at least if they go away, she'll always have the memory.

"Paris," she decides finally. When she dreams about their trip years from now, she wants it to be in Paris.

_Say you'll remember me  
>Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe<br>Red lips and rosy cheeks  
>Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams<br>Wildest dreams_

They're at some society event. These sort of invitations just seem to follow them, even outside of the country. He doesn't know which one, he's attended far too many in his lifetime to keep track. It's outside, the glistening couples in couture doting the scenic grounds like sprinkles on a huge cupcake. He's marveling at how well middle aged housewives manage to pretend to be nice to each other after gossiping and sleeping with each other's husbands when he sees her. She's standing at the edge of the garden in a red dress, glass of Dom in hand, gazing at the sunset. She's so beautiful he forgets to breathe for a second. Impulsively, he walks over and wraps his arms around her waist. She turns around, melting into his arms when she sees him.

"Public displays of affection? That's very boyfriend like of you, Bass," she teases gazing up at him.

"Well public displays have never been our problem," he points out with a smirk. She rolls her eyes, but not before he catches the wistful smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here."

_I said "No one has to know what we do,"  
>His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room<br>And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
>But this is getting good now<br>He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
>He's so bad but he does it so well<br>And when we've had our very last kiss  
>My last request is<em>

"I wish we could just stay here. In our own private bubble. No gossip girl, no prying eyes. No one but us knowing what's going on," Blair sighs. The last week has been so wonderful. They've barely left the hotel room, the only evidence that they were ever outside is their clothes scattered around the room haphazardly.

"Me too. But Summer doesn't last forever. You start school in the fall." She groans loudly, a sharp contrast to the usual sounds that have been coming from her the past week.

"Yeah, at NYU."

"It won't be that bad. You'll rule there just like you do everywhere else." His faith in her lifts her spirits- she can't remember the last time she's been this happy, this satisfied with where she was. She can see the Eiffel Tower from their window. She knows it's cliche, but it feels right. Everything about this feels right, she decides smiling broadly. She'll never forget how on top of the world she feels at this moment.

"Enough talk about the future. Let's just keep enjoying this moment," she tells him finally, and when he kisses her, she swears she sees stars.

_Say you'll remember me  
>Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe<br>Red lips and rosy cheeks  
>Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams<br>Wildest dreams_

A year later she finds herself in Paris again. This time with Serena. She spends the days putting on a brave face and pretending to be happy, but when she closes her eyes all she sees is her and Chuck wrapped in a warm embrace as the sun sets behind them. She tries her best to keep a brave face, which is easy since her best friend isn't very perceptive. There are welcome distractions, but by the time she crawls into bed, she's emotionally drained. Every part of her body hurts. Sleep should be an escape, but all it does it pull her back in time. Back to being in love, back to when being bad felt so good. Back to the happiest she's ever been. Somehow, when she wakes up, she still has tears in her eyes.

_You see me in hindsight  
>Tangled up with you all night<br>Burnin' it down  
>Some day when you leave me<br>I bet these memories follow you around  
>You see me in hindsight<br>Tangled up with you all night  
>Burnin' it down<br>Some day when you leave me  
>I bet these memories follow you around <em>

They say hindsight is 20/20. When he wakes in the company of a blonde instead of a brunette, he realizes it's true. He spends the day doing all he can to pretend that life never existed- it's better for everyone involved that way. But every night, the memory haunts him. The two of them holed up in their hotel, pretending the rest of the world doesn't exist. Her ruby coated smile looking up at him, lighting up her entire face. Her blush when he brings up what they did in the hotel room in public. Feeling like they'd last forever. He puts on a mask and pretends to be someone else, but every night the memory of the only person to ever truly know him chases him until he wakes up in a cold sweat.

_Say you'll remember me  
>Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe<br>Red lips and rosy cheeks  
>Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend<em>

The invincibility of their summer together is long gone, wounds too deep to even heal plaguing their every movement. Their days are bleak and unmeaningful without each other, the resentment and heartbreak growing with every passing minute. But every night, when they've been suppressing the emotion for far too long, their subconscious drudges it up, and they're trapped in the vision of being happy and in love, dressed to the nines and kissing in the twilight. They don't know how they'll ever handle seeing each other again in person, but in the safety of their dreams, they let themselves remember. Remember love, remember passion, remember what they had. Because itwas long gone, and could now only be found in their wildest dreams.

_Say you'll remember me  
>Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe<br>Red lips and rosy cheeks  
>Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams<br>In your wildest dreams  
>Even if it's just in your wildest dreams<br>In your wildest dreams _

**-Taylor Swift,**

**Wildest Dreams**


	2. Style

Taylor Swift "Style"

_Midnight, you come and pick me up_

_No headlights_

_Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise_

_Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you_

_I should just tell you to leave cause I_

_Know exactly where it leads but I_

_Watch us go round and round each time_

Deep down, she knows this is a terrible idea. Blair has always prided herself on good decisions and self conrol, and hooking up with Chuck Bass in the back of his limo (repeatedly) exerts neither of those things. She keeps telling herself eventually he'll get bored-and when that happens, she won't care at all. Unfortunately, the opposite of both of those things seem to be happening. Even more unfortunate- she can't bring herself to mind at all.

_You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt._

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

It's a vicious cycle. Vicious and addicting. Words are said, knives thrown, not meant to cut as deeply as they do. They hurt each other, they hurt themselves, but somehow they keep coming back for more.

"Never again," she says, and she's sure she means it this time. But then they'll be at a party, or at school, or just in the same vicinity, really. And he won't be able to get her cherry lips out of his head, and she won't be able to stop noticing his eyes on her, looking at her in the way only he can. So it begins once more, the cycle they know they should break, but never do.

_So it goes_

_He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_

_Takes me home_

_Lights are off, he's taking off his coat_

_I say I heard that you been out and about with some other girl_

_Some other girl_

_He says, what you've heard it's true but I_

_Can't stop thinking about you and I_

_I said I've been there too a few times_

"What are you doing here?" She demands, wishing her voice didn't sound so... Pleasantly surprised.

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I'm doing here," he replies, not moving from the doorway. It's her move.

"You know if that's what you want, there are bars full of desperate, more than willing women all over Manhattan." It's meant to be a dismissal, but somehow it comes out an invitation.

"One problem with that, Waldorf," he answers stepping inside.

"And what's that?" She asks, wishing his proximity didn't make her feel so dizzy.

"None of them are you." And that's all it takes for her to be in his arms, reveling in hiss kiss, as she drags him into her room desperately.

_Cause You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt._

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

_Take me home_

_Just take me home_

_Just take me home_

Years later, the cycle is broken the only way it ever could've been. With them promised to each other forever. Still, games are a part of them. Which means he still finds himself entranced by her, and she still shows up in her school uniform perfectly pressed when she wants to play. Just because it's no longer vicious doesn't meant they're still not addicted. They never stay long at functions- people are torn between wondering where they run off to everytime, and just really not wanting to know. One thing's for sure though, they're as timeless and for eachother as the matching outfits they're often found sporting.

_You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style _

**-Taylor Swift, **

**Style **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it's a little short, but this is just what came to mind when I was listening to this song. Also, I know Chuck would never be caught dead in a white t-shirt. Unfortunately, expertly tailored Armani just doesn't fit into that line. Anyway, thanks a ton for reading. Review & let me know what you think!


	3. This Love

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_

_And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

_Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_

_And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

It's far too familiar a story. They crash and burn, they come back together, and something tears them apart again. Her doubts, his demons, someone that seems better at the time, even near death experiences. It's torture-being so close, but never getting it quite right. They stand on opposite sides of an ocean, desperately trying to swim to each other, and drowning every time.

_In silent screams,_

_In wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

"I have to let you go. You need to let go." She plays the words in her head often- to remind her that this is for the best, that this is what's right. Good love, simple love, the right love. She's supposed to be happy, but she feels like she's missing a huge part of her. So she goes back to him-because that's what makes her feel complete and she's done lying to herself. Their happiness is overwhelming and wonderful, and ends as soon as the car hits the wall.

_Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_

_And I could go on and on, on and on_

_Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you_

_But you're still gone, gone, gone_

Somehow she convinces herself it's Dan Humphrey she wants. Wants, not loves, because even in her state of denial, she can't stop what she feels. Eventually she resigns herself to the fact that no matter who she's with-Louis, Dan- when she lays down at night, it's him he wants beside her. Him, that no matter how hard she tries, to kill it, to run from it, she loves him with all her heart. And she's ruined every opportunity she had to get him back.

_Been losing grip,_

_Oh, sinking ships_

_You showed up just in time_

She's been so lost for so long. Lost enough to end up in Brooklyn. On purpose. But she's done being lost. Everything's been upside down since the accident- the one moment where everything seemed perfect, where she had exactly what she wanted, and lost it in an instant. She's with Dan because it's easy, because he can't see through her mask of ungenuine smiles and false calm. He lets her lie to herself, because that lie benefits him. She almost lets herself be drawn into this permenantly, but he forces her to make a choice, to face reality. He should've known that was a losing battle. No matter what, when it comes down to it, Blair will always choose Chuck. And she does.

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

She's told herself over and over that this was wrong. Love wasn't supposed to be messy and complicated. Love wasn't supposed to have you up in the air one minute and crashing down the next. But living without it has taught her something- it hurts because it's real. It's messy and complicated, but it's worth it. It's everything she's ever wanted and the only thing that's ever brought her the purest form of joy and liveliness.

_This love, this love, this love, this love... [4x]_

_Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_

_Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees_

_When you're young you just run_

_But you come back to what you need_

She's run from it every way possible. She's fled the country, she's gone back to old flames, she's even gotten married. All because of the horror of getting exactly what she wants and losing it all again. Denial has always been her first form of defense, but when the day ends and she's lying alone, the truth catches up to her. And eventually, she gives in. She's done running, done looking for the easy way out- it's time to give in to what her heart's been begging her to. Not simple love, but real, passionate, all consuming love, because who says that's not right?

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

They thought it was over. They'd given up chasing something that seemed impossible. He'd almost had her so many times only to let her again and again. But no matter where they were or who they were with, nothing quite measured up to the intense, perfectly imperfect, love they had for eachother. And this time they were going to get it right- no more almost. This was it- them together, forever.

_This love, this love, this love, this love _

**-Taylor Swift,**

**This Love**


End file.
